Raging Daifuku
The Best Drinks are Poured in the Morning "What would ya like, sweetheart?" A large man sat behind a bar, shining a glass as he adressed a hooded figure sitting across him on a bar stool. The bar was filled with sketchy figures and day drinkers alike, the sun beaming through the windowns and glistening off of every bottle that lined the bars walls and every alcohol spill on the table. Not only was the bar bustling, but so was the town, merchants and street vendors hicking up their deals as the town didn't waste a second. "I'll take a pint of rum." The hooded figure remarked, looking up to the man, revealing strands of pink hair, drawing the eyes of a few nearby bar dwellers, pink hair never being a sign of good things to come on the grand line. "Ya sure, you can handle that?" The man questioned, looking up at the girl and raising his eyebrow, shocked by the girl's order. "I'm no bitch, pour it up!" The girl exclaimed, her hood falling back just a bit more to show off two yellow antennae through her hair as the man poured out nearly half the bottle of rum into her glass and placed it in front of her. "What's goin' on, sugarplum. I haven't seen you around here, where you from?" An ebony man approached the bar, leaning against the wood bar counter and attempting to stare into the girl's eyes. He slid his hand over to the girl, shooting eyes at her, trying his hardest to get her attention as hard as he can, throwing out a line and waiting for a bite. The hooded girl picked up her glass, taking a deep swig of her rum, throwing the glass back as the liquid poured into her mouth, disappearing in just a few gulps. She slammed the drink down, slamming it onto the man's hand as she turned her head to look him in the eyes, her hood having slipped back from her downing her rum. "Ack!" The man cried out, looking into the girl's eyes, met by dark and abyss like eyes with golden irises, the darkness surrounding them like a deep watery prison, trapping him within, her light pink skin smooth and clear, for a Fish-man, she was enchanting. He then looked past her for a moment, locking eyes with a small cluster of bounty posters, locking eyes with one in the center of the cluster. On it was the name Anko and the amount of 60,000,000. As he lifted his eyes they widened, locking with a pink-skinned girl, her teeth displayed on the poster and the ferocious look in her eyes all to appear on the poster. He looked from the poster to the girl many times before his mind truly put two and two together, causing a bead of sweat to drip from his head as he slowly backed away. "Y-You're the Red Sea Devil..." The man mumbled in fear, backing away from her, drawing the attention of the surrounding patrons, the name he spoke rolling off his lips and into the ears of all those around him, beckoning their ears and senses. "Welp, there goes lying low for a bit." Anko slammed her hands down on the table and got up from where she sat, shooting a small grin, flashing her pearly white teeth before she raised her glass to the barkeep. "Fuck it. Let's party like it isn't twelve in the damn morning!" Anko exclaimed, causing the man to run away and inciting riot in some of the more sketchy guests, the barkeep looking around anxiously at how fast things escalated, gulping deeply and filling up her glass as pirates all around the bar snatched bottles off of the walls and drank straight out of them. The flirt ran straight from the bar and out into town, charging straight down the street, turning the corner in search of anywhere to hide and escape the pirates that raged behind him. His retreat was short-lived, as mere seconds from running away from the scene he had a hand in causing, his path was met with obstruction. It was a strange thud, almost like the sound of something solid smacking into something soft and almost doughy, as the flirt fell over backwards and landed on his ass before growling in protest. "Hey, watch where you're going! Can't you see I'm trying to get away from a shit storm back there?!" he yelled, quickly getting himself up as he glared at the source of the obstruction. The young male with messy silver hair, his pinky finger fiddling around in his right ear, stared back at him with a lazy and almost bored expression. "Oi, you're the one who slammed into me. Aren't you supposed to say 'sorry' or something in this situation? Didn't your mother teach you any manners? She'll weep in heaven knowing her child has such bad manners, ya know." "Huuuh? What are you on about?! Never mind any of that." the male said, turning back to make sure he was not being pursued by the pirate he tried to talk up in the bar, before immediately passing him by and running off. "If you know what's good for you, you best high tail it outta there too, fish eyes!" "Fish eyes?" the silver-haired youth responded, almost in disbelief, before turning his gaze on the bar where the male seemed to be running away from. Satori was not one to enter into other peoples' business, especially when it had nothing to do with him, but there was something about the macabre intrigue of seeing what could have possibly frightened some burly-looking guy like the one who just bumped into him earlier. And so, Satori made his war toward the bar. The noise from the bar would be spread into the street at this point, the sounds of pirates rejoicing, annoying the townsfolk and leaving the immediate vicinity of the bar baren to any civilian. Inside the bar was a wreck, pirates smashing their glasses together and generally having a jolly ole time. much to the disapproval of the barkeep. Anko sat in a booth to the far end of the bar, her feet up and a constant supply of drinks flowing in and out of her cup, she had not a single worry in the world...for now. Peeking his head through the double-doors of the bar, slowly creaking it open, the silver-haired male slowly entered inside. His lethargic gaze turned to the left and to the right, examining the chaotic scene, yet his seemingly lazy demeanor had been unshaken the entire time. It took him little effort to find the epicenter of this storm; namely, the woman who sat at the far end, pouring down drinks down her gullet. "This is a pretty dumb question, but are you the cause of this mess?" Satori called out, one of his arms pulled into his sleeve as it rested along the open front portion of his kimono, sitting there as his right arm was down at his side. Despite the storm in which he stood, the man was composed and silent; the personification of a serene eye of the storm.